Recruiting skilled software developers is a difficult task. How does one find qualified candidates? Many of the conventional recruiting approaches based on reviewing resumes do not work well for recruiting software developers.
One of the problems in the prior art is identifying individuals who have expertise in specific software languages as well as the passion and ingenuity to solve specific problems. How does a recruiter evaluate the actual skills and talents of prospective candidates? Education alone is not adequate to determine actual talent. Nor is the number of years working in industry a good measure of talent.
Another problem in the prior art is identifying whether a candidate for a software development position will be a good social fit for a company. Conventional resumes do not provide a good indicator of the social fit of a candidate.
One aspect of these problems in the prior art is that it is difficult to perform a pre-screening to identify talented candidates to fill a software development position. As a result, many companies waste enormous amounts of time trying to find qualified candidates to fill software development positions. Additionally, the difficulties in assessing the actual talent of a candidate means that companies sometimes end up with employees that cannot perform as expected.